In general, aquatic animals (e.g., fish) are exposed to water with a high microorganism population. When microorganisms breach the physical and immune system of an aquatic animal, infectious diseases may result. In the wild, the Infectious diseases are normally at low levels because the water in which the animals live circulates freely. However, in a crowded and/or limited space (e.g., fish farms), such infection can become epidemics and the infectious diseases may be transferred to wild animal populations. In aquaculture industry, infectious diseases cause huge economic losses, such as, in fish and ova.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for rapid and effective treatment of a microorganism infection to save individual aquatic animal and to prevent the spread of disease to healthy animals.